


hesitation.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, Lunette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Kudos & Comments appreciated! Find me on tumblr @iloveyousweetbean





	hesitation.

it all started with a simple touch. marinette was left in awe of luka couffaine. his fingers had brushed against hers and she felt her heart soar as he smiled at her. she couldn’t help but feel something bloom in her chest slightly, as he offered her his hand and she took it, but it was with a little hesitation. she doesn’t know for certain, but she’s hoping she will soon because she hates the conflicting feelings roaring inside of her. **  
**

it continued with a simple blush one day and marinette couldn’t help but rethink everything about her feelings for someone else. luka made her feel so many good things with one look at her. she’d never been one to really doubt her feelings for adrien, but it was changing and she was falling fast and steady into the arms of luka.

she noticed how it’s no longer just with one look that he’s able to make her blush. she looks at him and she sees him, really sees him. luka couffaine, the boy with the ocean eyes and they hold a depth to him. they’re pools and she’s taking the deep dive in. he’s holding her and she wants to stay there, forever in his arms. he seems content, too, just having her there while the band practices.

and it happens. adrien no longer has her heart. it happens one day, so suddenly, but maybe not so suddenly as she’s getting picked up by him and when she sees him, nothing is there anymore. he’s just a friend and she’s alright with that.

she knows for certain before he goes on stage and she’s no longer afraid. all this time, she’d been hiding from someone who adored her completely and without any strings attached. he’s confessing to her, telling her what he had told her again when he was akumatized. the words sound so natural coming from him, and this time, it’s without the akuma. although he doesn’t remember what he said while he was akumatized, she knows now it isn’t false and he really feels that way about her.

she suspects that he had been wanting to tell her this for a long time, but he only hesitated because she was unsure and there had been the little matter of adrien before. now, in the open where it’s just the two of them alone, but alone together, he gives her his declaration of love and it’s an overwhelming feeling of joy and relief that washes over her. she feels the same and she wants to tell him that, but for the time being, she nods and blushes, accepting the love he is giving her.

when he whispers he already knows she might not feel the same right before he goes on stage, she shakes her head and tells him that is not the case. she feels exactly the same.

when he asks her to join him on stage, offering her his hand, this time, she doesn’t hesitate to take his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments appreciated! Find me on tumblr @iloveyousweetbean


End file.
